


This time, I'm leaving you.

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And I re-read it and hurt myself, Angst, F/M, I wrote this when I was having some major feels, I'm so sorry, It was so long ago too, This Jack can just fuck right off tbh, hurt with not comfort, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: You answer the recall, only to find out that Soldier 76 is your Jack. Tears fall just like the Swiss headquarters.





	This time, I'm leaving you.

You stared him down, wondering when it had all changed.

Maybe it was finding out he wasn’t actually dead. No, just running around doing justice in his vigilante work.

He could save all of those people easily. Give them his time. He could fucking be there for them.

You had tried to forgive him. Had tried to look past all the years of pain and anguish you felt thinking he was dead. You really did.

Yet, here he was, sitting in front of you at the table. Like he didn’t just show up for the recall like you had.

Here he was, not even taking off that damn mask.

You were angry. So angry. Absolutely filled with it that you were seeing red at the edges of your vision.

He had come in, after the meeting where everyone was introduced or reintroduced to each other.

And you had known, immediately, that it was him.

You had practically ran from the room, chest tight and angry tears forming in your eyes.

You felt duped. Played. He had let you think he was dead all those years. He had let you drown in your own sorrow.

But he could save other people. People he didn’t know. Just not you.

Your breathing was beginning to speed up, your face showing both your anger and your pain.

And in that moment, you hated him. Everything about him. The Jack you knew wouldn’t have let you suffer like this… this Soldier had.

He had opened with a half assed apology about thinking it was better if he stayed dead than coming back.

Sitting there, legs and arms crossed with one foot tapping dangerously. Like a cat who had been provoked but was waiting for the right time to strike.

He had sat there, giving his paltry excuses for why he had left you. Why he had let you go through the years of torture.

You had been in love with him, and thought he loved you back.

From what had happened, that was obviously a lie.

He had leaned forward a little bit, bringing a hand to his forehead. “I’m so sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this…”

The pause in his voice brought your simmering blood to boil.

“I… I’ll get up, you don’t have to. I’ll leave you alone-” You growled, shoving your seat back violently as you stood.

“No. No, don’t bother. This time, I’ll leave you.” You didn’t hear him call your name as you stormed from the room, hot tears spilling over and staining your cheeks.

You didn’t hear anything as you ran down the hallway and outside.

You didn’t feel anything as the numbness took over while the endless tears you thought you had ran out of covered your face.

You didn’t see anything as you ran as far away as your legs would take you. As far away from Soldier 76. The man who had once been your Jack.

You ran as far away from all of the lies and pain, knowing you would never escape either.

And it was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this angst, but I also know some people like angst. I like reading angst, but I need to find fluff afterwards to heal my soul. Go forth and find fluff after this.


End file.
